Blurred
by Tsubasa8
Summary: She didn't know why she had seen him then. That boy who resembled the one from the Bladebreakers... Who was he, and was the reason for that fateful encounter? Can't say anymore without giving it away.


Me: I had this dream a while ago, but I only decided now to make it into a fanfiction. Basically only the general idea is what I dreamt about, the rest I filled in as I saw fit. Hope it's interesting.

Disclaimer: "Beyblade" is property of Aoki Takao, Hudson Soft/Takara/Hasbro, Beyblade Project, TV Tokyo, Nelvana, d-rights, etc.

* * *

Blurred

A light mist hung in the air as she wandered through the unfamiliar area. The entire place was covered in fog, making it hard to see anything beyond one meter ahead of her. Strange though… there was fog, but she didn't quite feel as if she were outdoors. The ground was somehow glassy, a thin layer of water overtop it so it made piddling sounds as she walked forwards. She turned her head this way and that, trying to find something that she recognized; and as far as she could tell, she was alone.

"Ozuma?" the lone female member of the Saint Shields called out with uncertainty. "Joseph! Dunga!" No response. "Where am I?" She gazed about in all directions.

Moving further ahead, a faint noise came upon her ears. It sounded like running water. Curious, she steadily made her way over to the source of the sound. What soon appeared before her eyes was a waterfall. The rushing waters were seemingly falling down from the sky, onto the strange floor. It somehow appeared to cave in to a narrow section of the floor, overflowing slightly as to explain the ground's disposition.

Just in front of the falls, Mariam could make out a blurred figure. As she got closer, the Saint Shield realized that it was a person, standing with their arms folded on top of a rock in the waterbed. The stranger opened his eyes when he sensed her stopping in front of him. Staring back at each other, Mariam was now able to tell what this character looked like. He appeared to be wearing a battle uniform of some sort, and a mask covering his nose and mouth prevented her from seeing his whole face. Still, this person seemed to remind her of someone…

Gathering her wits, Mariam asked, "Who are you?"

Her company paused for a moment before answering, "I am Jin of the Gale."

"Jin of the Gale?" the girl repeated with a slight disbelief in her tone. "All right, where am I?"

Jin didn't make a move as he spoke. "How should I know?"

"What?" Mariam's voice rose as she frowned. "So you mean you don't know where we are either?"

"That sounds about right to me."

Mariam's shoulders slouched. "Just great." The only other person she could find in this unknown place, and he appeared to be just about as lost as she was.

Jin's voice echoed, "Problem, Mariam?"

The Saint Shield's eyes widened, immediately darting them up to look at Jin. "How do you know my name?"

He gave a low chuckle. "You Beyblade, don't you?"

This fact made Mariam realize how obvious the answer was to her own question. "So that's how you know who I am. You saw me at the tournament."

The male shrugged, still not moving from his current position. "I suppose."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mariam was beginning to grow more and more suspicious of this person in front of her by the minute.

"What do you think it means?"

Mariam was getting pretty ticked off by Jin's smug attitude by now. "Excuse me?" she shouted over the sound of the sloshing water. "What's with you? Who are you really?" She took a moment to regain her composure before saying, "You remind me of someone."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I did."

That was it… Mariam lost it. "Get off that stupid rock and come over here!"

Jin smirked at her, and even though Mariam couldn't see it, she heard it. He dropped his arms. "Why don't you put some of that anger to use and Beybattle me?"

She was taken aback by these words. Her gaze fell to the floor, sadness crossing her features. "I can't…" she muttered. "My Beyblade got destroyed at the tournament."

"Then what's that in your hand?"

Mariam looked up at Jin, his statement having bewildered her. She lifted up her hand to her face. The sight absolutely surprised her. There, clenched securely in her hand, was her navy blade completely intact. "My Beyblade! But… how?" When she returned her gaze back to Jin, she was surprised to find him drifting away from her, the fog getting thicker. "W-wait!" Her voice was getting faint, head spinning as she fell back.

Mariam shot up from her bed, traces of a cold sweat on her face. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to figure out what just happened. 'It was… a dream?' She glanced around the room, finding that she was back in her familiar reality.

"Mariam," she heard a voice from her right call.

Startled, the girl whipped round to find a pair of shining emerald eyes staring back at her. "Ozuma…" she whispered.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah. I just had this weird dream."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "A dream?"

She nodded. "Mm… It was nothing though." Mariam put on a small smile for him to act as reassurance. "Did I wake you or something?"

"No. I was already up."

"Hm…" she mused quietly. "Well, don't stay up too late."

"Yeah." The leader of the Saint Shields nodded at her.

Mariam settled back down into bed. She still had those images from her dream and that conversation with that stranger fresh in her mind. It was all she could think about until she slowly drifted back to sleep, Ozuma watching over her.

* * *

Me: Confusing? I thought it was when I dreamt it; interesting though. If something seems off other than that, I'm sorry. I haven't seen the second of season of "Beyblade" in a while, and I can't remember too clearly all of "G-Revolution" – not to mention I missed some of the episodes.

For now, this is a one-shot fanfiction.


End file.
